Going for help
by smart-idiot
Summary: Martin,Diana,Java,Billy and MOM are dealing with problems,so they visit a therapist.fmmffz,dedicated to darkadvenger1942
1. Everyone has a problem

Going for Help

**Summary: **Martin and the gang go to a therapist when they can't solve there troubles. It's stupid but I am really bored.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Berry owns this show, not me.

_Narrator: Our setting takes place at a therapist's office where a teenaged boy will discuss his problems and any other junk in his mind._

Therapist: Hello there young man, what's your name?

Martin: Martin Mystery

Therapist: You can call me Sheila. So what is your problem?

Martin: Problems actually, my first is a guy named Marvin. He dresses like me and Marvin sounds like Martin, right? However people choose him over me, always. All the girls are after him. Even my own stepsister! Worst, there is a girl I liked named Jenny who goes after him.

Therapist: So this "Marvin", is he your twin?

Martin: No, if we were related we'd be on Dr. Phil or something.

Therapist: Well, does Marvin look identical to you?

Martin: Well, his hair is totally different.

Therapist: And does he act like you.

Martin: No he is the extreme sports type and, like most people say, more polite.

Therapist: Okay, now I get it. You obviously are more different from Marvin than you think. Sure you look the same, but you don't do extreme sports and to most people you are more impolite. So the looks don't matter. It is who you are that matters to most people.

Martin: Okay. still disappointed but hides it my next problem is that I love this girl Jenny, but she hates me and calls me immature.

Therapist: Okay, I remember you mentioning Jenny when you said she liked Marvin. Well some girls, like Jenny, may look for more in a man. It may be possible that you don't have what she likes.

Martin: But I look good, what more does she want?

Therapist: It's not just about looks. Some girls look for the personality of the man.

Martin: Lastly, I never am respected by anyone. The only people who do respect me are a caveman, an alien, and a nerd boy.

Therapist: Well a friend depends on how they are. A wimp would not be friends with a bully. A bully would be friends with a bully. So this caveman, alien, and nerd boy must be like you are. And you have 3 friends so be happy.

Martin: sighs well thanks. Martin is not happy. He still feels miserable.

_Narrator: Next we have Diana and her problems._

Diana: Hey there, I am Diana Lombard.

Therapist: Call me Shelia. So tell me you problem.

Diana: I have this stepbrother named Martin. He is so annoying. He plays too many pranks and I want to choke him.

Therapist: Martin, that name sounds familiar. Anyway, stepbrothers can be annoying, especially at the teen years.

Diana: Sometimes I wish my mother never married his father.

Therapist: Just because he loves to bother you?

Diana: No there are other reasons beside that I can't say.

Therapist: Private one right? Anyway don't forget that you are stepsiblings. You still need each other.

Diana: I suppose you are right. Another problem, my boyfriend Marvin was going out with me but one day he missed a date and so I went to the mall and saw him with my best friend Jenny. I didn't say anything but I was angry.

Therapist: I see, well obviously he was using you to go to your friend. Well you could tell him that you don't need him and move on. There are more boys in this world.

Diana: sighs in disappointment Okay.

_Narrator: Next we have caveman Java with his prehistoric problems_

_Java: growls_

_Narrator: Sorry next we have prehistoric Java and his caveman problems._

_Java: punches narrator into outer space Next therapist have Java for problems._

Java: Me Java.

Therapist: And me Shelia. So Java, what is your problem?

Java: Me no speak right. People make fun of me.

Therapist: Well, Java I see you are a caveman. In the Stone Age did they have dictionaries at your time?

Java: No, dictionaries no invented yet.

Therapist: Problem solved. Tell people you are a caveman. They are likely to believe you.

Java: Okay, but Java always made of by my friends, even Martin.

Therapist: Well talk to them. Tell them how they would feel to be a caveman. Then maybe they will leave you alone. Talking sorts it out.

Java disappointed and miserable okay.

_Narrator: Next we have an alien named Billy talking about his problems. And the therapist will probably make millions telling the public how she talked to a real live alien._

_Billy: Punches narrator to outer space_

_Narrator: Man, I need to shut my mouth._

Therapist: Call me Shelia. So what do you want Billy?

Billy: Well I should start with the least important. You see I went out with this girl and then she said her plan was not working and dumped me. I am so confused!

Therapist: Well it could be obvious that she used you to make another boy jealous since she was dumped. But it wasn't working so she gave you up. Just say you don't need her. There are more girls in the universe.

Billy: I suppose you are right. But people say I am afraid of everything. Any way to solve this?

Therapist: Let's solve this. Room goes quiet for a minute.Boo.

Billy: AUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jumps, leaving a hole in the ceiling.

Therapist: See, you just proved to yourself that you are afraid of everything. Don't feel ashamed of it. Oh and one more thing.goes quiet again Boo.

Billy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! jumps through the ceiling again.

Therapist: laughs I never get tired of that. Anyway what's your next problem?

Billy: Well I haven't been feeling myself lately especially, now that my friends know my secret.

Therapist: Well, what is this secret?

Billy: Well, my stupid comrades came to this planet trying to conquer it. I am not their leader anymore! I left them because I got sick of conquering planets! I like it here. They were really violent and rogue.

Therapist: So I see well you are not like that anymore are you? So what was your name?

Billy: Well I doubt the author's spell check is gonna accept this, but my name was Ganthar.

Therapist: Excuse me?

Billy: I said Ganthar!

Therapist: You?! AUGGGHHH HELP! Runs out of office

Billy: I knew it! Nobody liked me after that.

_Narrator: Finally we have the bossy big-mouthed lady MOM!_

_MOM: Watch what you say mister!_

_Narrator: Look, just because you name is MOM does not mean you are my mother!_

_MOM: Grabs narrator by ear don't talk back to me! Now go to your room mister!_

_Narrator: Yes mommy._

MOM: You see doc, I let this job get to me. I go crazy over aliens. I cook food that only an alien would love. Once I made cookies so bad even Billy didn't like it! And he is an alien!

Therapist: But this proves that you love your job! Thinking about aliens shows that you think your work is the most important thing in your life! And the cooking has nothing to do with it!

MOM: Okay and there is an agent named Martin who annoys me! He is very good on missions, but in my office he touches everything he sees.

Therapist: Well that's your fault! No one is telling you to leave your stuff out. You can put them away when he comes.

MOM: Sigh okay. I have to go now.

**The ending is stupid, I know, but I rushed because this took 8 days! Anyway this isn't over. I am going to make another chapter where I warn you, will be long like this.**


	2. The therapist strikes again

Going for Help

**Summary: **Martin and the gang go to a therapist when they can't solve there troubles. It's stupid but I am really bored.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Berry owns this show, not me.

_Narrator: Martin, Diana, Java, Billy and MOM are back because of how miserable they are. They are all joined together as one, to defeat the forces of evil. Everyone has to unite or else it is the end of the world._

_Martin: Ahem._

_Narrator: Oh sorry. Here is our group discussing their problems._

Martin, Diana, Java, Billy and MOM: Doctor we still need help.

Therapist: Well it appears that all of you discussed your problems in chapter 1.

Martin: Well we still need help.

Therapist: Okay, but I am afraid some of you have to leave.

Martin: Let Diana leave since she is such a whiner!

Diana: Let Martin leave since he is such an immature pest! the two of them start fighting

Therapist: You two please! Now look, you both need to set your differences. Diana, you may whine too much and Martin you may be stupid but you still have each other. Martin and Diana look at her for a moment then look at each other and begin fighting again

Billy: Shut up, you guys must really love each other!

Martin and Diana: EWWW! WE HATE EACH OTHER!

Java: Time for lunch!grabs a sandwich

MOM: snatches sandwich out of his handOh no you don't! You eat too much! It is time we put you on a diet.

Java: Me hungry.

MOM: You are always hungry!

Therapist: You two stop. A diet is a diet. You need one Java. And MOM you need to shut your mouth!

Billy: Yeah.

Diana: YOU STUPID ALIEN!

Billy: What?

Diana: Martin won the fight! You watched it and you probably were asking for him to win.

Billy: Are you crazy? I didn't ask for him to win. I was just watching.

Diana: Yeah right. You always go for Martin's side! You like him!

Billy: YOU ARE SO GROSS! YOU ARE CALLING ME THE G WORD AREN'T YOU!

Diana: WELL YOU SEEM SO FOND OF HIM!

Billy: WE'RE FFRIENDS, YOU STUPID GIRL, FRIENDS!

Diana: SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!

Billy: I HATE YOU!

Diana: WELL I HATE YOU MORE!

Billy: WELL I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS INFINITY!

Diana: WELL I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS INFINITY TIMES INFINITY!

Billy: I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS INFINITY TIMES INFITY TIMES INFITY!

Diana: I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS IFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES INFINITY TIMES…..

Billy: OKAY I GET IT! Starts crying

Diana: You crybaby! Starts crying

Martin: Watching this is so much fun!

Billy: while he is crying Martin… Whatever happens….is...your……fault!

Martin: What did I do?

Diana: You are just laughing at us, you jerk! starts to beat him up

Java: Give Java sandwich! tugging sandwich

MOM: The therapist said you need a diet.

Java: Therapist joking, right?

Therapist: Well…..

Billy: stops crying well, I think you need a diet.

Java: Watch your tongue!

MOM: No, he's right.

Therapist: Stop! Martin, Diana, Java, Billy and MOM stop what their doing Look, you all need each other. Martin, you are a little annoying, and you never should have told them their fight was good. Diana, you maybe a little too boring, and you never should have blamed Billy in the first place. Java, you do need a diet, and you should have believed MOM. Billy, you do get a little annoying with your talking, but you never should have poked your head into fights. And MOM, although I agree Java needs a diet, you should have told him in a nice way. So I want you all to apologize to each other.

Martin: Diana I am sorry that I called you a whiner and started to fight with you. I am also sorry that I still hate you. jumps off stage and squashes Billy with his body.

Diana: I am sorry that I called Martin an immature pest and that I called Billy a stupid alien and made Billy cry as well. I am also sorry I will still hate Martin.

Java: I sorry for not agreeing with MOM. Java no mean to make a big deal out of nothing.

Billy: I am sorry that I butt into everyone's fights and that I told Diana I hate her. I am also sorry that I never told anyone I am wearing a diaper. Everyone stares at him as he covers his mouth, turns red and runs.

MOM: I am sorry I told Java he needed a diet in a bad way. Also that I secretly like Billy and thinks he's cute. Everyone gasps again as MOM runs off stage and sits far away from Billy.

Therapist: Okay I am glad that everyone understood their errors and revealed some unnecessary secrets. So now are we all happy?

Everyone: Yes!

So after that everyone was nice to each other. Java went on a diet and lost a few pounds. They were regained after he rewarded himself with a party, but no one seemed to notice. MOM was still grouchy but she changed in some ways. She never got mad at Martin's childish behavior. Martin and Diana still hated each other, but they only argued for good reasons. And they did less name-calling. Billy didn't change one bit, except he didn't wear diapers anymore. He did know MOM liked him. And he liked her, but they never said anything.

The therapist was satisfied with herself. She always did this. It wasn't right, but she got away with it. And none of her moron patients caught on.

All's well that ends well. :)

**Okay so it was dumb, but I wanted to get this story over with because I have another Martin Mystery story idea. However it may take time because it will be long and I haven't even started to type it yet! But it will be out soon.**

**As for the ending with the BillyxMOM thing I will probably continue it in my next story or maybe the story after that. I didn't want to do it here because I wasted enough of your time and it had nothing to do with this story! I hope you liked it and when you review don't ask me to go on because there is not much to add.**


End file.
